mvcvsfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku ((MVC))
Power and Stats Name: Son Goku, Kakarot (His saiyan name) Tier:1-B|1-A|infinity|0-A Orgin: Dragon Ball Classification: Saiyan (An alien race from the planet Vegeta) Gender: Male Type: Combat/Skill (belive it or not), Base Speed: MFTL+/Infinity speed/Massively Faster than omnipresence+/Omnipresent+++++++++++ Destructive capacity: Low Dwarf Star+/Yellow Dwarf Star level+/Solar System Level+/Multi Solar Sytem Level+/Galaxy Level +/Multi Galaxy Level+/Universe Level+/Multiverse Level+/Megaverse Level+/Omniverse Level+/All Of Omega Omni Creation++++++++++++++++++++++++ Niggas Please Range: Planetary +/Omniverse + Niggas Durability: Multi Solar System/Multiverse+/Omniverse++++++ Intelligence: Combat Genius, but is a total retard outside of battle/ Omnisciense++++++++++ Strength: googol tons nigga/Infinity Tons under Infinity Gravity/Omnipotence+++++++++ Weakness: Naive, too honorable, immature Notable attacks and techniques: Kamehameha: A long ass energy beam named after a turtle Kaio-Ken: A bootleg SSJG Genki Dama/Spirit Bomb: An energy ball made of the lifeforce of beings. Instant Transmission: Teleportation by placing his hand on his head niggas Dragon Fist: '''Its a dragon made of fucking energy '''Notable Victories: Superman Ebola Superman Prime One Million All Superman Versions HST Juubito Base/SSJ/SSJ2/SSJ3/SSJG Saint seiya Verse Sailor Moon verse Archie Sonic Verse Dc/Marvel Verse Anime/Manga/Cartoon Verse Digimon/Pokemon Verse Meme Verse Shadow the Hedgehog/ Sonic the Hedgehog/ Silver the Hedgehog The-One-Above-All Pre-Crisis Superman The Presence Kami Tenchi Elder God Demonbane DCAU Superman Howard the Duck 40 tons (SSJ buu saga and onwards) Magikarp Optimus Prime Vector Prime Hot Shot BumbleBee Hot Rod Galactus No Age Superman Pre-Age Superman Post-Age Superman Fetus Superman Superboy Superchild Supertween Superteenager Superfreak Digimon Pokemon Pokemanz Digimonz Ztards/Comic tards/All Anime tards KKK Bloods Crips Wu Tang Clan Super Adolescent Loreal Silver Age Superman Golden Age Superman Post-Crisis Superman Superman Prime 1 million Superman 1 million Superman Prime Frank MIller's Batman Robin Hood Miley Cyrus Ke$ha Feminists 5000 HST (Bleach, Naruto, One Piece) HST Claymore Final Fantasy (1 to 14) Toriko One Piece Fairy Tail Noctis Bleach Clorox Tide Naruto VW Nardo Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles Rune King Thor Mr.Mxyzptlk Professor Xavier Magneto Nightcrawler Wolverine Storm Phoenix Cyclops Beast Wonder Woman Supergirl Power girl Ivy Joker Mr.Freeze Penguin Dick Cheney (Haliburton arc) Dick Cheney (2012 era) Senator John Kerry Bob Marley (sober) Bob Marley (high via blunt) Bill Cosby (pre retirement) Bill Cosby (post retirment) Dai Li Aang Sephiroth Cloud Caius Claire Snow Yuna Tidus Auron Squall Aizen Yamamoto Yhwach Ichigo Whitebeard Gold D. Roger Ganju Don Kanonji Kon Admiral Ackbar Vegeta's scouter Vageetuh Lord Lucifer Morningstar Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Shanks Fairy Tail Suggsverse Twillight Sonic '06 TTGL Lebron James Anthony Davis Kobe Bryant Adolf HItler Joseph Stalin Chatzou Tien Yamcha Roshi Ageha Grana Karate Kid Jackie Chun Jackie Chan Bulma Raditz PIccolo Nappa Virginia Kakarot cake Super Perfect Cell Majin Buu Uub Majuub Buuccolo Buutenks Buuhan Beerus Whis Omega Shenron Super Android 17 Super Android 16 Super Android 13 Android 13 Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Android 20 (Dr.Gero) Dr.Wheeler Spectre Arceus Turles Korra Reality (R3) Reality (R2) Reality (R1) Reality (R0) MVC Cid Animorph Snap Sleepy/Hellfighter Chaos Theory Spiderman Venom Carnage Jimmy Neutron Kenpotence Brolypotence Supespotence Krypton Kratos (Goku pre SSJG) Brianiac Barry Allen (Flash) Green Lantern Corps. Stephen King Raniero Sun Wukong Red Hawk Carlton Banks Kogami Ah Ghou Li Jing Ne Zha Shi Er Tao Chen Luo Jun AV Jin Fong Happy Kid Xin Yi Cheng Da Meng Bebi Arale Eminem Kanye West Joey Wheeler Bakura Tristan Duke Devilin Yugi Motto Atem Pegasus Saint Seyia Jaden Yugioh Duel Monsters Yugioh GX Yugioh DMX Yugioh 5DickS Yugioh Nintendo 5DS Hulk Hogan World Breaker Hulk Muhammed Ali Castiel Metatron Gabriel Michael Lucifer Dean & Sam Winchester Bob the Builder Powerpuff girls Mojojojo Hawkeye Loki Supernatural Prime Iron Mike Tyson Carl Sagan TNT Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles SSJ Obama Republican Obama Liberal Obama Bush Administration Osama Bin Laden ISIS Zi Yu Asaga Hiryuu Tezuka Kunimitsu I am lonely will anyone speak to me Anti-Anime Alliance Dark Nectar Dreams Nightmares Lord of Nightmares Jin Kazama Ryu Hyubashi Hworang Ogre Heichi Paul Bruce Lee Jet Li Mitsurigi Talim Yungsung Rapheal Shredder Azaroth Azatoth Kezeroth Chun Woo han Shin Woo Frankenstien Goten Trunks Gotenks Gohan Vegeta Broly Needles (Namek saga and onwards) Lays Coca Cola Pepsi Haliburton Rolls Royce McLaren Ferrari DJ Tiesto Arnold Schwartzenegger Arthur Dora Boots Swiper Godzilla Megaman Ultraman Alcurad Alphonse Edward Major Armstrong Greed Envy My Little Pony Care Bears Darth Vader Yoda Rob Ford Hentai Gojimaru Sergio pokemansi Qwerty/Georgster Toshiba Japan China America UN Russia Germany India Nintendo 3DS Sony PS1 Sony PS2 Sony PS3 Sony PS4 Xbox Xbox 360 Xbox Done Watercooler Nintendo Wii Wii U Carrots Broccoli Vegetables Radishes Losing Charlie Sheen (winning) Lil' Wayne 50 Cents Star Trek Doctor Who Babylon 5 Age of Empires Mufasa Simba Scarface Square Enix Marineford Renji SS arc Rob Lucci Saiyan Saga Sakura Uncle Ruckus Michale Jackson Justin Bieber Katy Perry Proto Dud Electromagnetism Cosmological Constant Speed of light Rate of universal inflation Martin Rees Albert Einstein Tastenado Annoyingnado MorphNado Zhao Er Chan Ernie Bert Eragorn Frodo Gimli Cate Pikachu Charmander Salamander Spongebob Mr.Krabs Gary Oak Patrick Star Vsauce Vsauce2 Vsauce3 Final Fantasy over 8000 Final Fantasy over 9000 Big Bang Big Crunch Tootsie Roll Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Li Qiu Crimson. Based Sheko. Wooper Kuru Progamer13 ProGamer18 Saitama Genos tornado of terror F-5 tornado Journey to the East Journey to the South Journey to the North Journey to nowhere Journey to somewhere Hercules Zeus Odin Apocalypse Rocks & Pebbles (post Cell games) Poseidon Hades Shadow Mr.Fantastic Mr.Obvious Mr.Helpful Mr.Unhelpful Gai Lee Lean On Me Ding Sing Ping Naroohoe Kakashi Macho man Obesity Superflex Gilgamesh Harry Potter Ronald Weasly Gandalf Voldemort Hermoine Granger Emma Watson Snape Martin the Warrior Lord BrockTree Martha Gael Inyo Sebastian Vettal GAAP CFA CGA MBA PhD Oxford Harvard Caltech Toronto McMaster Tokyo MIT Polytech Institute Jefferson Pearson Abraham Lincoln Benjamin Franklin Thomas Jefferson Sir Isaac Newton Michael Faraday Ummyad Dynasty Zhou Dynasty Ming Dynasty Turkish Sultan Dynasty Mao Dynasty Sun Tzu Li Lee Wang Richard Feyman Stephen Hawking Abdus Salam De Broglie Paul Watson Sherlock Holmes Michio Kaku Neil DeGrasse Tyson Oh no rice again Nightmare LSS5 Broly Mugen(verse) Virgil Illuminati Bone Thugs Ice Cube Judo Complex Logic ABC Logic Common Sense No sense make Comicstans Zstans Stains The smoking mirror Expensive Discounts Cheap discounts Jpeth/Mein Tippership Commander Tiggerlover Dante666 Bjarne Ludgren Lounge movie codec Linkin Park Benjamin Breaking Simple Plan Yaoi Ming Abdul Kareem Jabaar Magic Johnson Larry Bird Lionel Messi Ronaldo Barney the purple dinosaur Meanerio Swanerio Draconic Bitter Damsel (Biider Diamos) Dracula Ezio Altair Audis in Saudeis Great 'Murican White Bald Eagle White Supremacists Ching Chong Lee Mongul Khan Compton Detroit Dc/Marvel/Meme verse Sega All internet pages and sites Sailor moon Dbz Archie Sonic verse Draws: Puss in Boots Journey to the West GT Vegeta's moosetache Donkey Kratos (GM vs SSJG) Shrek Bi Lin megaderp megatroll Michael Jordan Bender Bending Rodriguez Sir Phantom/Pocket Rocket Doge Rafiki Squirtle Bandit Keith The Glorious White Man ( Chuck Norris) Obama (post KFC saga) Vladimir Putin Elmo Handsome Squidward Rocks & Pebbles (Cells games & prior) TFS POPO More Draws: Needles (pre Namek saga) 40 tons (base Buu saga) Kratos (regular vs SSJG) Seto (freaking) Kaiba ImmaVegeta Boss(Baoli) Lvl. 101 Magikarp (a.k.a Magikarp.) Tornado The Almighty Infinite Majestic Arts Dragon a.k.a GeGe (Big Brother) Almighty Tian Stalemates: AMB 'Calcs or Feats on the character:' 'Goku's 40 ton feat is inconsistant! '